Talk:Contactee/@comment-98.70.59.88-20110731032114
I'm not interested in buying anything or selling anything to you. I just want to share some truth with you and I ask God to open your heart and read this email entirely so you may learn many things that have been hidden from you. I'm also asking God to let you keep this message and read it later if you are busy right now. You will be very happy you did! We are put on this Earth to help people and that's why I'm sharing the truth about free energy, cancer cures and many other things with you in this message. I hope something you learn will help you or someone you know! If you don't want to learn the truth and help others then delete this message and I won't bother you again. You will not be doing your mission on Earth and you will never know the lies you have been told on the TV if this is the case. There are 3 things I want you to be aware of. Please read this entirely and contact me if you are interested in anything and I will help you in any way I can! #1) Free Energy, Natural Cures and much more! If you want to be informed about a device that can power any house off the grid for free using a magnetic motor please go read this article. This device can power a house for free and has been suppressed by the power companies! We are doing a radio show on this soon! If you want to be informed about it then just read this article about it www.project.nsearch.com/profiles/blogs/free-energy-device-to-be-teste Also be sure to join our website by going to the home page at www.project.nsearch.com so you can be informed of other important information. We are talking to several inventors who have powered their vehicles to run on nothing but water for example and we will be releasing more information on this soon! We also have a radio show at the top of the home page that is on 7 days a week. This website covers the real issues that have been hidden from you so please share with all your friends. You can listen to our radio show by clicking the Play button at the top anytime and listen to the last 5 shows right there also. Natural Cures We have free ebooks with cures to Cancer and many other diseases listed in the "Natural Cures" menu area of the website. A man just contacted us to let us know that something he learned there cured his skin cancer! Please share these cures with others that may be sick! All this information is given away for free of course. #2) Free Traffic to Your Website While You Provide Valuable Information to Others This is a way that we can help each other. You can create information that advertises your business and this information can help spread more truth! We have just created a way for you to get free traffic to your website by simply doing questions and answers about things relating to your business. Your customers always ask you the same questions so just put them in Nsearch Answers and list your website in the signature so your company becomes the expert and gets free targeted traffic!. To start doing questions and answers right away to promote your website just go to www.nsearch.com and click the RED "Join Nsearch" link in the upper right of the page. It's very easy and you probably can think of 50-100 questions and answers that you've been asked before so than tht you become the expert! There's no charge for this and it's a great way to become the expert in your field and get free traffic by listing your website in the signature of all your answers! The more questions and answers you provide, the more free traffic you get! #3) Help us Spread More Truth by Sharing Our Websites If you appreciate our efforts at sharing natural cures, free energy and other truths with others, please share our websites www.project.nsearch.com and www.5starshine.com with others. 5 Star Shine is our automotive accessories website that funds all our efforts at spreading the truth about natural cures and paying the costs of Radio Nsearch. 5 Star Shine is the world's only patented paint protection system that lasts for years and keeps vehicles clean using Teflon. If you know anybody that really takes care of their vehicle just tell them about our website at www.5starshine.com . Thank you for reading this email and if you are getting this email at work please forward it to your personal email so you can read it when you get off today. I look forward to working with you soon in some way or at least sharing information with you! Go to www.project.nsearch.com and join the site and start learning the truth about many things! Once you're a member you will be informed of things that can help your family as we learn of them. Share our cures for cancer in the "Natural Cures" area with as many as you can so we can help cure more people! Listen to Radio Nsearch for more truth by clicking the Play button on the home page of Project Nsearch. Thank you for your time and may God bless you, your family and your efforts at helping others! Lee